Blood Binds the Distance
by Chassie666
Summary: The biker mice are getting ready to party in 2000, but someone is coming for them....this is an old story I wrote...really old...


17

I do not own Biker Mice from Mars (DAM!) and I am using them with out permission from the original owners. I make no profit from this story and never will (DAM!). Malice, Lola, and the Scarlet Wizards do belong to me and cannot be used without permission. WARNING! There are some course language and a little violence. Readers under 14 should not read this story.

Blood Binds the Distance 

**(Part one)**

By Miss Van Wham 

The Chicago sky shone with bright stars as most of the city's inhabitants celebrated the New Millenium's beginning. Streets and taverns were filled with patrons as the clock ticked slowly towards the midnight hour. But one citizen decided to celebrate her own way with only her soul mate at her side. At least, that was the plan.

Charlene 'Charley' Davidson strolled around her apartment above the last Chance Garage. She was dressed in a long, pink silky nightgown that her darling Vincent had given her for Christmas six days earlier. She walked over to her hall window, where she saw the large snowflakes fall gently down from the night sky. Unaware of the shadow behind her, Charley felt cold, furry hands slid down her back. Charley shrieked as she spun around to face the Martian. He smiled back at her.

"Vinnie, can't you wear warm gloves when you're riding in this weather?" she asked.

"Well, you could've got me that instead of those Christmas thongs." Vinnie responded.

Charley wrapped her arms around his neck as he took hold of her waist. They kissed and became enthralled with each other.

"Hey Vinnie, Charley, are you guys coming down?" they heard Throttle's voice boomed from the garage.

Charley pulled Vinnie's head down, "The guys are here? I thought you said that we were going to be alone to celebrate the new millennium."

Vinnie shrugged, "How could I tell my best buds that I'm coming over here alone to make out with my best girl?" And besides, we're all family here, can't family be together in this most awesome occasion Sweetheart?"

"Oh yeah? Than you wouldn't mind if they joined us for a romp in the bed sheets?" Charley teased.

"Never going to happen Sweetheart!"

Charley walked over to her room to grab her robe; Vinnie followed behind like a little lost puppy. While Charley was beside the bed, Vinnie grabbed her, knocking her down on the bed and landing on top of her.

"Vinnie, the guys are downstairs." Charley whispered.

"So, don't scream as loud as you did last night." He responded.

"Hey Vinnie, are you two coming down?" They heard Throttle all again.

"Give us a minute, Charley has to change!" Vinnie yelled back. The two lovebirds heard laughter coming from downstairs

"It'll only take a minute with Vinnie!" Modo yelled up as he and Throttle laughed.

"It's 9:05 pm, you have until 9:06 pm to get down here or we're coming up armed!" Shouted Throttle

"That's very suddle." Charley commented.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll forget about them very soon. Now, where's that G-spot?"

The two lovers embraced with great passion, forgetting the troubles of the world around them. As Vinnie pulled the covers on top of them, a bright light flashed around them.

Vinnie jumped off the bed, pulling his pants up, "This isn't funny guys!"

Charley pulled the blankets around her body, staring at the ones responsible foe the interruption. Vinnie also took heed to the intruders. Unfortunately for Vinnie, it wasn't Throttle and Modo. Before them stood ten men with bright red hair that were tied back in ponytails. Dressed all in plain scarlet robes that touched the ground, they stood there without a sound. Their robe hoods laid back as they exposed their pointy ears.

"Santa's elves came late or off-course Vulcans?" Asked Vinnie.

"Are you Vincent Van Wham?" The first elf asked.

"So, my fame and unbelievably good looks have made their way up the North Pole!" chuckled Vinnie. The elves looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Actually…No." Said one elf as he shot a white sphere at Vinnie.

Vinnie had no time to react, the globe hit with great force, knocking him down. Charley screamed as she ran to his side, calling his name. Vinnie just laid there, silent and motionless.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Charley yelled.

"No, he is too important to our cause to kill him now." Said the apparent elf leader.

"Charley, Vinnie, what's going on?" Modo yelled as he and Throttle ran into the room.

The two saw the unexpected sight. "It looks like we have company." Voiced Throttle.

The leader held his hand high, "Oomas doltey mellos aumnune!"

Another bright light flashed before them, but this was no ordinary light. Modo, Throttle, and Charley realized that they were now paralyzed. Unable to move and talk, they saw two of the elves pick Vinnie up and move towards a yellow light disk that had suddenly appeared. The two moved into the light and disappeared through it. The leader turned to two other elves, "Stay here and killed them, and return with their heads." The two nodded as the remaining elves walked into the light; the light disappeared after the last elf walked in. The two elves who stayed behind took out long daggers from their sleeves, and moved closer to the Martians. Throttle roughly noticed shadows moving at the window behind the elves.

"Shall we kill the brown one first?" Asked one elf to the other.

"How about we kill you?" They heard a female voice speak.

The elves Martians and human saw who was standing at the window. The voice came from an elven woman with long, black, curly hair. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail that allowed her hair to dance around her shoulders. Her jade-green eyes glowed in the dim light of the bedroom. She wore a dark green tube top with a jeweled choker around her neck. Her blue jeans looked well worn, with six inch heeled thigh high black boots. She had her arms crossed with a long whip with jewels incrested on the hilt held in her right hand. Beside her, was another female, but this one wasn't elven, she was Martian. Her white fur was short and her black hair came down to her neck. She had a black mark running from the top right side of her face, covering her eye, and coming to a point at the middle of her chin. Her eyes were black with live flames that danced around the pupil. Her attire was completely black, a jacket with no collar that came down around her thighs but open in the front. A tight turtleneck was under the jacked and nee-high boots that were laced in the front covered her feet, and black gloves complete the suit. Her white tail whipped around her in anticipation. In her hand was a long sword, completely black with a black jewel attached to the base of the blade. Throttle and Modo noticed that elves became nervous at their present.

"Blasted!" Yelled one of the elves, "The Champions have found us!"

The elven woman stepped forward, allowing her whip to extend to its full length, "Hi! Nice to kill ya. Allow me to introduce our-selves. My name is Lola, Champion of the House of Snake. This here…" she said as she pointed to the mouse, "is my good friend Malice, Champion of the House of Dragon. She'll be your Executioner this evening. Feel free to scream."

Malice walked towards the frightened elves, twirling her sword with much ease. One of the elves shot a ball towards her, but she blocked it with her sword. The ball disappeared with a fizzle.

"Bad move long ears." Malice said as she raised her sword, "Stand still and let the nice Executioner do her job."

The elf stood still in fear, but the other tried to escape through the bedroom door. Lola flung her whip and caught the elf by his neck.

"Aw…you can't leave the party yet big boy." Said Lola as she brought the choking elf close to her, "We haven't dance."

With one swing with the sword, Malice sliced the head of the elf clean off his shoulders. She then turned her attentions to the other elf, which was held firmly by Lola.

"I'm going to ask you this nicely fuck-face." Malice said as she brought her sword close to his neck, "Where did they take the mouse?"

"I will never tell you!" He said, "You will not stop us Malice. Your end is near!"

With one swift movement (and Lola ducking), Malice took his head off with her sword. Lola dropped his body to the ground.

"Easy pickings!" Laughed Malice, "I love the smell of blood in the night."

"Nice one Mal." Lola said, "Now, how are we going to find them without their help?"

Malice retrieved the head and began to cut the scalp with her sword, exposing his brain.

"This is how. You'll use your magic to call up his spirit and ask him."

Lola seemed disgusted by this act; she then looked at the motionless inhibitors of the building.

"What about them?" She asked.

"I don't deal in magic, that's your department." Malice responded.

Lola shuffled in her pant legs, finally pulling out a small metal disk. She threw the disk in the air, causing it to explode. Small shiny dust landed on them. Modo, throttle, and Charley regained their ability to move.

"Thanks for yer help ladies," Throttle said, "but we can take it from here."

Lola and Malice both laughed.

"Oh really…" spoke Malice, "…and how are you going to find and battle a group of big powerful magic wielding wizard elves by yourselves?"

Throttle and Modo looked at each other.

"They're right." Said Modo.

"Of course we're right idiot, we know what we're doing!" Said Malice.

"If yer know what yer doing, why did ya let them stinking elves take Vinnie in the first place?" Said Modo.

"My, don't we have a fucken attitude!" Malice responded.

"We arrive late one time in our lives and look what happens." Said Lola.

"Look, we are just concerned about our friend. If we can put our heads together, we can save Vinnie from the elves." Spoke Charley.

"And you are, little carbon based life form?" Asked Lola.

"I'm Charley, this is Throttle and Modo." Charley introduced.

Lola smiled at the mice as Malice turned away from them.

"Where do you girls come from? And what do these elves want with Vinnie?" Asked Throttle.

"I'll handle this." Said Malice to Lola, "You see; we come from the planet of Torra which is populated with elves. In the planet's history books, it read that at the beginning of time, the gods had trouble with a number of evil demons. So a god decided to do something about it. He made a rock sphere with a small cavern inside of it. With powerful magic, he captured all the demons in their own personal spheres. This is how the planets where created. But like all magic, there are flaws. Every thousand years, the magic that keeps the demon in the center of the planet becomes weak. During this time, magic users can call up a demon to do its bidding. After the demon is told what to do, it won't go back to the center until it does its job. But the problem is that after it does what it was told, the wizard looses control over the beast, and the demon will be free to wreck havoc over the universe. Fortunately, the spells are very complicated and only certain components and spells can call it. In this case, an old enemy of mine decided that I caused too many problems for him, so he hired the Scarlet Wizards to kill me. As the Champion of the house I was adopted into, I use god-blessed instruments, (showing her black sword), that makes me invincible to normal magic and physical wounds. Only godly or demi godly magic like a planet demon or god made magic items can destroy me. This spell calls for my blood and they were unable to get it. So in the end, they found other Martians living on this planet, which makes their job easier, because it's your planet's time to let a demon loose. They can only perform the spell at midnight tonight, we have until then to find Vincent."

"If they took your sword away, won't that stop you?" Asked Modo.

"No, the sword and I are connected by godly magic. The gods of Torra chose me to be the Champion and the sword is attuned to me and me only. I can call it and its power from far away." Malice responded.

"But you killed the two elves here, how are you going to find Vinnie?" Asked Throttle.

"That's where Lola here comes in." Malice said as she picked up the scalped head and held it in front of her companion.

"This is so gross!" Lola whined.

"Come on, baby, touch the head. You know you want to." Taunted Malice.

"I need my spell book for this."

"You used other spells without your stupid book!"

"Not this one. I never used this spell before."

"Um, excuse me," said Charley. She had dressed herself with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt when the mice and elf talked. "But I think the three of us should talk for a moment."

"Go ahead, but I warn you: we have less than three hours until midnight so doesn't take your sweet time." Said Malice as she dropped the head.

Charley pulled the remaining biker mice out to the hallway.

"Listen guys, I don't trust those two." She said.

"What did you pick up Charley-girl?" asked Throttle.

"Those elves didn't pick Vinnie at random, they asked for him by name. I have a feeling that mouse and elf know a lot more than she's telling us."

Throttle pondered for a moment; "I felt the same thing too."

"Ah wonder what's she hiding?" asked Modo.

Throttle suddenly felt a presence in his mind; someone was invading his thoughts. He looked back into the room and saw Malice leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her red attenas were glowing. She winked at Throttle with her right eye causing it to completely disappear in the black mark for a second. It sent chills down Throttle's spine. He turned back to his friends.

"She's got some type of mind power," He said to Charley and Modo, "We don't take our eyes off them, not even for a second!"

Charley and Modo nodded and the three reentered the room.

"First thing's first." Began Throttle, "You don't read our minds!"

Malice smiled at him, "Why? Is there something in there that you don't want me to know?"

"Whatever. Second, how did the elves find us?"

"We don't have the answer to that." Said Lola.

"OK, third: Why didn't they go to Mars instead of coming here? They would have found the mice there before finding us."

"As much as we would love to play 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?' with you morons," said Malice in an angry tone, "but time is wasting. Now, we either work together to save Vince, or you kids can stay here and play with yourselves while we professional killers hunt those cock-sucken long-eared pricks down and save the world alone."

"Like we didn't do that before." Commented Lola.

"Alright then, were do we start?" asked Throttle.

"First, Lola here is going to stick her little delicate hands into this guy's brains and call his spirit back." Said Malice as she picked the head back up.

"I am not touching that disgusting thing!" yelled Lola.

"Oh no? You slept with something more disgusting than this!" answered Malice.

"Well at lest I've had sex in the last six years unlike some mouse I know."

There was a low growl coming from Malice as she raised the head up towards Lola.

"Just do the fucken spell!" She yelled.

"Like I told you before, I can't do it without my spell book." Repeated Lola.

Malice threw the head at the farthest wall and ran towards the open window, mumbling something of Lola being the product of an elf and a goblin. The head hit the wall with a thump and caused a dark red stain to appear on the spot.

"BLACK!" she yelled down, "GET YOUR WHEELS UP HERE NOW!"

She then rushed away from the window with great speed.

"I suggest that you all move into the hallway." She said.

They all heard the sound of a roaring engine from the streets below, an engine not made in the US of A. The building began to shake as the window and surrounding wall imploded towards the mice, elf and human. Modo covered Charley with his body as cement, wood and glass landed all around the room. After a few moments, the five looked around the room to see what had caused the destruction of Charley's bedroom. In the middle of the dust and debry was a black, sleek looking bike with a green duffel bag attached to the back of its seat.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" Shouted Lola.

Modo and Throttle stared at the riderless bike.

"Hey Malice," said Modo, "Where on Mars did ya say yer were from?"

"I didn't." Malice responded as she stroked the windshield with her gloved hand.

Malice unlocked the duffel bag and handed it to Lola, who unzipped it and began rummaging through it. After a few minutes, she pulled out a worn looking book with strange writing on it.

"Found it!" she yelled.

"Good." Said Malice as she retrieved the head and shoved it in front of Lola's face.

Lola hesitantly wrapped her hands around the dust-covered brains.

"You owe me one Mal." She said.

"Quit your fucken complaining and just do it all ready!" Malice voiced herself.

Lola closed her eyes and began to chant. Throttle, Modo, and Charley looked on with enthusiastic looks, waiting for some spectacular sight. Moments passed until Lola opened her jade-green eyes.

"Wow, that was easy!" she said.

"What? That's it?" Charley exclaimed, "No fiz fiz pop pop? What kind of magic is that?"

"Real magic doesn't have to be some type of grand show." Lola responded, she then turned to Malice, "Great news Mal, I know where they are."

"Good, let's go." Responded Malice.

"But Mal, it's far away. We'll have to teleport there if we want to make it in time." Said Lola.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Modo.

"Yee of little mind," said Lola, "I have a spell that will take us straight there."

Malice dropped the head and walked over to her bike and took out a blue can from a compartment under the rear seat. She opened the can as red foamy liquid poured out.

"I think the human should stay here." Malice said as she took a drink from her can.

"I have a name you know, and that mouse those elves have happens to be my fiancé!" yelled Charley.

Malice spurred the liquid from her mouth; she turned to look at the angered human.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked politely, "Did you just say fiancé?"

"What? Does it surprise you that a Martian would want to marry a human?" exclaimed Charley.

"No…I just never thought that Vince would ever get married, let alone make a commitment." Malice responded.

Modo and Throttle stared at each other with quizzical looks, it seemed that this mouse knew their Bro well.

"Fine, we'll take you, just don't fall on my sword." Malice said with a grin, "Where are your bikes?"

"They're downstairs in the shop." Answered Modo with a quizzical look on his face.

Malice threw her can on the bedroom floor while mounting her bike and securing her helmet on her head.

"Meet me out front." She said as the bike spun around and jumped out the hole in the wall with its ride upon its seat.

"Who is she?" asked Throttle.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Chuckled Lola.

"How'd she know we have bikes?" Modo pondered.

"Is she an empath like other Martian mice?" Asked Charley.

"Actually, she's a lot more powerful than an empath." Said Lola, "We should get downstairs before she take a hissy fit and slaughters anything that moves."

They raced down the stairs and found their bikes waiting for them with their engines revving.

"Wow, more self thinking bikes like Mal's." Lola noticed.

"We'll take Vinnie's bike with us." Said Throttle.

Lola stared at the shinny red rocket bike, "Ohhh…can I ride it?" she asked.

"I don't think so elf," said Charley, "I'm driving it."

The garage door opened and revealed Malice waiting for them outside. They drove their bikes towards her.

"Get on the bike Lola." Said Malice.

"That's OK Mal, I'll ride with this hunk." Lola responded, as she was about to hop on Throttle's bike behind him.

Malice stared at her with a snarling mouth, "Get on the bike." She repeated herself.

"Lola rushed to the large, black bike and positioned herself behind Malice. Throttle was taken back by Malice's reaction. Was there jealousy in her black eyes?

"Do you have the spell?" asked Malice.

"Yeah, it's in my head." Said Lola, "OK boys and girls: there will be a green light that'll appear in front of us. All you have to do is drive right through it and we'll be there in two shakes of a Hydra's tail."

Lola chanted musical words as a breeze began to blow around the bikers. The green light appeared right in front of them.

"OK Bros, Let's Rock…" Throttle shouted.

"AND RIDE!" They all shouted together as they entered the light.

With a flash, the biker mice and company found themselves in a wet dark jungle in front of a cave entrance.

"Good girl Lola" said Malice.

"Hey, does my family know magic or what?" assumed Lola.

"We're here?" Asked Modo.

"Yup! We go right through that hole in the mountain." Replied Lola.

"Then let's get our Bro back!" shouted Throttle.

The bikers drove into the dark cavern with the bikes' lights guiding the way. They drove two by two with Malice and Throttle leading the way. It seemed that they were driving for hours until Malice tried to get Throttle's attention over the roar of the Martian machines.

"Hey Mr. Leader, we got a road block right in front of us!" Malice shouted to Throttle.

"How do ya know that?" He shouted back.

"I just know."

The bikes' light picked up the gang that had been waiting for the rodent intruders. A small band of six red robed elves stood before the Martian invasion. The bikes stopped four feet away from the mob. The riders dismounted and stared at the elves with their weapons drawn.

"Let us pass or die." Said Malice as she took her helmet off.

"We cannot allow you to pass Executioner." Said the first elf.

Modo and Throttle stood at each side of Malice as Lola and Charley waited behind them.

"The lady said to let us pass." Said Modo as he pointed his laser arm at the elves.

"You mice are not our concern. You may leave with out harm. We only wish the death of the killer of over six hundred elves." Said the elf.

Throttle and Modo looked at Malice, who was staring straight at the elves with flame filled eyes.

"You killed six hundred elves?" Asked Modo.

"The elf lies, I'm up to a thousand now." Said Malice with a smile.

"You killed a thousand elves?" shouted Throttle.

"Hey…that's my job back home! You did the same thing back on Mars during the Plutarkian wars." Malice shouted back.

"Unless you were under a rock during the wars, you should know that the Plutarkians were destroying our planet! We had to fight back, or die with our planet! Or were you one of the mice who sold us out?" said Throttle.

Malice stared at him with her flame eyes, "You fucken asshole! How dare you accuse me of such disloyalty? I was on the front line with many soldiers that died around me, I held many of them as they died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to stop it with despite all the training I had! I worked fucken nights and days to save as many as I could but I failed most of them when they counted on me to save them! How dare you say that to me you anal retentive wemic-wanabe!"

Malice turned to the elves, who were caught off-guard by the argument between the mice, she extended her hands palm out to them. Red flames shot out from the palms and engulf the elven band. The elves screamed in pain and began to drop to the ground as small piers of flesh. The smell made Charley throw up. Throttle and Modo couldn't believe their eyes and found it hard to keep their supper from joining them.

"We could have gotten past them without bloodshed!" Said Charley as she wiped her mouth.

"They would have killed us without a thought." Said Lola.

"How do you know that? You didn't even try?" Asked Charley.

"I have dealt with their kind for the last six years, I know what they can and will do for money." Said Malice as she extended her sword towards the fire piles.

"You just can't go around killing anything that gets in your way!" Said Throttle.

"Why not?" Asked Malice.

"You just don't, it's not right and we don't stand for that!"

Malice smiled, "Then maybe you shouldn't be with us."

"Someone's going to loose his head tonight!" Lola sang.

"I'm not going to let you kill again Malice." Said Throttle in a low voice.

Malice walked up to him slowly, Throttle stood his ground as she stopped only one inch from his face. Her eyes were completely engulfed with flames but he stood his ground with her.

"Listen and listen well little boy," she began in a low and cold voice, "I am almost fed up with you and I am trying really fucken hard to keep myself from slicing your handsome head off. Now, if you don't stop with your 'Holier than thou' attitude and try to dictate how I should handle this, I will cut your poor excuse of a fucken head off and shit down your fucken throat. There is more to this than you think and I can't give you any fucken details. All I can tell you is I am the fucken Executioner of Death. I kill without a single thought of remorse. I thrive on death, blood, and fear of my victims. I even get excited when I am sent on a mission to cut someone's fucken life short, it's my thrill! It's my soul's being!" Malice moved her lips to Throttle's ear so the rest of the group couldn't hear, "If Vince dies because of you…I will kill you. Remember that sweetheart."

Throttle could feel the hair on his back lift as a little fear swept over his mind.

Malice moved away from him and turned her attention to the others.

"Alright people, now that the fucken pecking order has finally been established, let's continue this little journey to the center of the earth." She said to them.

Lola and Malice began to walk down the long dark tunnel a head of Modo, Charley, and Throttle with their bikes following behind. Modo nudged Throttle.

"What did she say to ya?" He asked quietly so the two strangers couldn't hear him.

Throttle shook his head, "She is definitely sick in the head, but I think she cares a lot for Vinnie that I'm almost sure about. She might be an old girlfriend, but I can't remember her."

"I don't think so," said Charley, "if she is an old girlfriend, wouldn't she be jealous of me? I mean, if she is a trained killer, wouldn't she try to kill me so she can have Vinnie all to herself?"

"You have a point Charley-girl." Said Throttle, "But then…who is she and what is her connection with Vincent?"

"Maybe Vinnie did something to her and she wants revenge?" Charley suggested.

"I don't think it's that either, Charley-girl." Said Throttle.

"She calls him Vince," Voiced Modo, "Who do ya know that calls him that?"

"It's so familiar, but I can't remember who." Whispered Throttle, "I used to know, and I think our mysterious friend here has something to do with it."

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second." said Charley.

"We just have to keep our ears up, but she did give us some clues to who she is." Said Throttle.

"Like what?" Questioned Modo.

"Well first, she calls him Vince. As I think about it now, the only person who called him Vince is his mother Roxy, but we saw her get her body filled with laser holes when she rescued us from the rats when we were kids. I mean, we were all at the funeral together so it can't be her but maybe someone else who was close to the family. Second, is that bike of hers, I knew I seen it somewhere and now I finally remember where."

"Where?" Modo asked again.

"Remember back on Mars when we all went to the Grand National Canyon Biker Race at Saber Canyon with Vinnie about a year before the war?" asked Throttle.

"Yeah?" said Modo.

"That was the bike that beat Vinnie and won the race. If I remember right, it has some type of claw things that come out of the wheels for climbing steep rocky hills."

"Yeah, Ah do remember it now, but Ah don't remember the rider."

"Don't feel bad big-guy, neither do I. Three, she worked at the compound with us."

"So, she knows you guys?" asked Charley.

"Yup, but why won't she tell us who she is?" Whispered Throttle.

"There's a light up a head boys." Shouted Malice.

"We'll talk about it later." Said Throttle to Charley and Modo.

The group stopped at the end of the tunnel, they saw a huge cavern all lit up with torches. It measured about three hundred feet in diameter and one hundred feet in height. In several spots on the walls around the cavern was dark stains were little trickles of water ran down the sides. In the center was a gathering of about a hundred red robed elves that stood in a circle. In the middle was a lone elf with black robes chanting in front of a rune-covered altar. Laying on his back o the altar was Vinnie. The bikes stayed inside of the tunnel as the group moved behind a pile of boulders to hide from their enemies and figure out a plan of action.

"He's not moving Mal." Whispered Lola.

"I know, but he's not dead. Look, his chest is moving up and down." Malice whispered back, "Hmm, I think they put a spell on him." Said Lola.

"What's the plan?" Asked Charley.

They saw the chanting Lead elf raise his hands towards the ceiling, in his right hand was a twisted bladed dagger. Malice and Lola recognized it as a sacrificial blade of the dead.

"Oh no, they're going to kill him!" cried Charley.

"Over their fucken dead bodies." Said Malice as she jumped from their hiding place and raced towards the altar. She drew her sword out and sliced her way through the elven circle. Elves screamed in fear and surprise as the Execution sent souls to their doom. Some of the elves threw fireballs and magic acid arrows at the messenger of death with many other different spells but to no avail. With the dark power of the sword, Malice defeated each spell like it was a first level mage turning them out.

"YES! DEATH TO ANYTHING THAT MOVES! KILL KILL KILL!" Malice shouted with glee as she hacked her way into the elven crowd, "HA HA! YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITH YOUR PITIFUL MAGIC! GLORY TO LLOTH!"

"That girl's in her full glory right now." Said Lola to Throttle and Modo as she too raced into the battle.

The leader looked at Malice as she danced her dance of death, behind her was the other Champion, Lola, with her whip; wrapping around his followers and snapping their neck like thin, dry twigs. Throttle and Modo followed behind and began to shoot the elves with their laser guns. The bikes also joined the fray as the three drew out their lasers and canons, with the great black one raised its self on its back wheel, drawing out its wheel blades and began to shred its way to its rider. Elves screamed in fear and pain as blade, whip, and lasers blasted all around them. The dark dressed elf realized that the end was near, but who's end it would be? The leader had to react fast. He drew the blade down as fast as he could towards the sleeping mouse, but the Executioner had reached them. Malice lunged towards Vinnie and grabbed him by his shoulder straps, pulling him off the altar as they rolled away from the elf. Malice pulled Vinnie away to safety as she stared at the Leader. Modo and Throttle had seen what she did and united with Malice at her side with their weapons drawn. Lola also stood with them as Charley came out of hiding to join them.

"Bad move Fritz," Malice yelled, "But don't feel bad about loosing to the greatest assassin that Torra ever dished out. You still have a special place in my torture chamber!"

Fritz began laugh as the remaining living elves stood in front of him, "I am sorry, but I must decline your invitation Malice. For you will not survive this night!"

"What?" Asked Lola.  
"Throttle! Modo! Vinnie's bleeding!" shouted Charley.

The group turned to look at their fallen comrade, Vinnie's left arm had a long bloody gash on it. His red blood began to pool around him. Malice turned back at the altar, she saw the drops of scarlet liquid on its surface. Red smoke began to rise from the altar and began to twirl together like a small hurricane.

Fritz laughed again, "I HAVE SUCEEDED! THE DEATH OF THE EXECUTIONER IS AT HAND!"

"FUCK!" Malice cried out as she slammed her fist into the nearest boulder causing it to crack, "FUCKFUCKFUCK!"

"OH SHIT!" shouted Lola.

"What' going on?" Throttle also shouted.

"We are in a lot of trouble." Whispered Lola.

Malice turned to Charley, "Get a long thing rock about the size of the wound, wrap it with some material and position it on the wound, wrap the remaining material around the arm to secure it and give it some pressure to stop the bleeding. Use some of the elves' robes, make sure they're clean."

Charley was amazed at Malice, but did what she was told. Throttle stared at her.

"You're a doctor too aren't you." He said.

"Not now Throttle." She responded as she turned her head towards the altar. The Smoke had turned to flames as a shadow crawled slowly from the altar, cracking and breaking it into quarters as it rose. The mice and company did not like it.

"What's happening?" Asked Modo.

"They unleashed the demon." Lola responded, "We are in serious trouble people!"

"And it's a fucken fire demon, it's going to be fucken immune to my powers!" Yelled Malice.

The head of the creature appeared from the altar, it roared an ear-shattering cry. The mice and elves had to cover their ears. The creature had a beak-like mouth and two long horns coming from the top of its head, its skin was made up of living flames. The red robed elves cried out in triumph as they ran to different exit, away from the soon to begin godly fray.

"Your end is at hand Executioner!" The dark leader shouted at Malice, "It has tasted the blood of your kin and will destroy one of you! You must make a choice! Will you give your life or will you give your brother's life to the demon?"

Throttle, Modo, and Charley were stunned; they couldn't believe what they had heard. Throttle looked at Malice.

"You're Vinnie's sister?" He asked.

"I guess you can't hide it now Mal." Said Lola, "You might as well lift the block from their minds."

Throttle and Modo began to feel a warm glow with in their minds; they suddenly remembered and recognized who was with them.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead!" said Throttle as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"I did die Throttle, I'm not the same person I was all those years ago." Said Malice.

"Who is she?" Charley couldn't help to ask.

Malice dropped her head down, "The name my first family gave me was Chassie Van Wham. But I am no longer that person. I am Malice now."

"Chassie, why didn't ya tell us who yer were? Why did ya have to hide it from us?" Asked Modo.

"Now isn't the time for questions! Get Vince and yourselves out of here! The demon is after me and me alone, you'll be safe from it as long as you leave here!" She shouted at them.

"You heard the lady!" said Lola.

Lola and Charley loaded Vinnie onto his bike with Charley mounted on it and holding her beloved mouse. Throttle and Mod mounted theirs as well.

"Get on my bike and get the hell out of here Lola!" Malice shouted.

"I'm staying here with you Mal, you need me." Lola answered back.

"I need you to get them to safety. I can handle this thing by myself!"

"Sorry but I'm staying!"

When Lola turned around to say something to Throttle, Malice took her sword out and hit her in the back of her head with the hilt, causing Lola to fall unconscious. Malice picked her up and brought her to Throttle.

"Get her out of here. I'll feel better when you are all safe." She said.

Throttle took the sleeping elf in his arms, "You need help Chassie, let us help you."

"Don't fucken start with me Throttle, you can't help me anymore. Just go! I really can take care of myself!"

Throttle turned his bike towards the tunnel entrance and drove away with Modo, Charley and Vinnie behind him. However, Malice's bike remained behind.

"Go with them Black!" She said to her steel steed, but the bike beeped in protest.

"No! You go now!" The bike slowing turned around and fled the cavern.

The Creature was almost out of the altar; its six clawed arms were pushing its self from the crumbling cage. The heat from its skin warmed the air inside the cavern to unbearable temperatures. Malice raced towards it with her sword that glowed a black light. She swung at the creature's back, the blade sliced through the flames like nothing was there but the creature had notice. With one swing from its massive arm, its clawed hand connected with Malice, sending her flying across the cavern and into the wall. Malice hit the wall with such great force that her body had made an impression in the wall. She fell to the ground, with her sword still in hand. Malice slowly raised herself from the ground with the aid of her sword.

"That would kill a normal mouse," she said, "but I ain't no normal mouse."

The creature was now completely out, its body looked humanoid and it stood on its hind legs with the full height of the cavern. The demon spotted its prey; a roar came from its fiery throat.

"You want me you living flame thrower, come and get me." She shouted at the red beast.

The demon shot its arm out and tried to capture Malice with its claws, but being a creature much smaller than the beast, Malice was too fast for it. The demon tried again but with no success. She raced towards it and ran between its legs, the beast tried to catch her but tipped over when it reached under itself. The creature raised itself back up and caught Malice off guard, knocking her again at the wall. This punishment she was receiving was doing much damage to her body, but with the years of training, Malice was able to take anything the beast shot at her without as much as a peep. She raised herself and got out of the demon's way as it tried again to capture her. Malice felt a pain shot out from her chest, but she did not say a word and moved with much grace and agility as she confronted the demon with her sword blazing a black flame. Malice turned to it and threw her sword towards its body. The sword flew through the demon's chest and imbedded itself in the rocky walls behind the creature. Malice cried in rage as the demon gathered closer to her. The Demon caught her off guard and slammed her body against the wall. The flames spurted around her and slowing burn through her clothes, Malice screamed in pain.

"Not much of a fight, Executioner!" the black robed wizard yelled, "What is wrong? Have you lost your thirst of death when it is your own at hand?"

Laser blasts and angry shouts were heard as the creature dropped Malice and turned its body, the Executioner fell to the floor with a thump. As Malice tried to stand up, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Throttle with Black beside him, shooting everything they had towards the creature.

"Throttle…no…it'll kill you." She said as she tried to get up. The pain in her left side was becoming worse.

The creature was now attacking Throttle and Black, who were running around, trying to get the demon away from her. As Malice put her hand on the ground to steady herself, she felt something cold and wet. She looked down and noticed the small pool of water. She followed the small trail of water until she saw the tiny hole in the wall where the water was coming out from. She smiled.

"That's how we're going to kill it." She said to herself.

Malice got herself up and called to her sword. The sword wiggled out of the wall and flew into her hand.

"THROTTLE!" she shouted as she ran around the demon to his side.

"Chassie, are you all right?" he asked.

"I thought I told you to get out of here?" she asked.

"So, you can take care of yourself, hun Missy?" Throttle chuckled.

"Never in the years we have known each other did you ever fucken listen to me!" Said Malice.

"Hey, I told you a long time ago Baby, that I'll always be there for you."

"Fine. I got a plan, there might be a river passing though the mountain, if we can make those cracks bigger (pointing to the water trickles), there's a good chance that we could flood this place and destroy the demon."

"Are you sure?" Throttle asked.

"When you want to put a fire out, you douse it with water don't you?" Said Malice, "You and Black blast those holes while I keep the monster occupied."

"Let's do it!" Throttle yelled.

"Black, blast those holes with your canons!" shouted Malice.

"You will not be able to defeat the demon Malice!" The elf screeched.

"Oh would you shut the fuck up?" Malice yelled as she jumped and flipped away from the demon's reach.

The bike began to shoot its weapons at the nearest hole; shards of rock flew about, as the trickle became a raging gusher. Throttle also began to make the holes larger with his laser as Malice drew the attention on the beast away from the walls to the center of the cavern. The bottom of the cavern began to fill with water, slowly surrounding the demon. Its feet began to steam as the water touched it, the demon screamed in pain. It bounced about, unaware that it had stepped on the black robed elf and crushed him to death.

"It's working Chassie!" Throttle shouted as the water began to rise.

The two had created six gigantic gushers in no time that filled the cavern quickly. The water had reached their waists and was rising faster.

"We have to get out of here!" Said Throttle.

Malice placed her sword back in its scabbier and reached her bike that was having a hard time in the deep water. Black tried as it could, but the water was lifting its wheels up and doing damage to the gears.

"Throttle, I need some help with Black!"

Throttle waded to her side and grabbed its handlebars, Malice took a hold of its windshield and they began to push the bike towards the exit slowly. The water was getting hot and still rising. The demon was too busy trying to save its self to notice the escaping prey. Too large to fit in any of the entrances and still too weak from its break out from the pit below to free its self from the mountain, it could not escape the deadly water that was slowly consuming it. By the time that Throttle and Malice had reached the entrance, the water was at their necks.

"I don't think we'll make it." Said Throttle.

"Like I told an old friend, I always have an ace up my sleeve!" Malice said with a smile.

After a few minutes and after the two had re-entered the cave, a green light appeared in front of them.

"Man that Lola is a good girl." Malice said as they entered the light and found them selves in front of Lola who was standing in front of the Last Chance Garage.

"Now you definitely owe me one Mal." Lola said as she rubbed her head, "You two look like drowned rats."

Lola closed the portal and walked towards them with Charley and Modo behind them.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Malice asked Lola.

"I woke up right after we got out of the cave, so I decided to teleport us back here until I heard something from you telepathically. But Throttle wouldn't leave you behind, even after I told him that you handled bigger things than that back on Torra." Said Lola.

Malice stared at Throttle, "You never could take orders, hun?" she said.

Throttle just smiled back.

"Is everything OK now?" asked Charley.

"Did ya kill the thing?" Questioned Modo.

"We sure did big guy!" said Throttle as he looked back at Malice.

"What happened to your bike?" Asked Charley.

"A little water logged. But I think it'll be all right after I get a mechanic to check it." Said Malice as she winked at her, "How's Vince?"

"The bleeding has stopped, but he hasn't woken up yet." Answered Charley with a worried look.

"I'll check on him and sew up his cut." Malice said.

"Chassie here was a doctor during the war back on Mars." Said Throttle with pride in his eyes.

"Lola, you come with me." Said Malice as she walked into the garage with Throttle and Modo walking her bike inside as well.

The five walked up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where Vinnie was laying on the bed.

"Wake my brother." Said Malice.

Malice stood on one side of the bed as Lola stood beside her. Lola waved her hand around Vinnie's head and held a bell at his ear with her other hand that she pulled out of her pant pocket.

"Sleep with once of spell, now awaken with sound of bell." She chanted.

She wrung the bell and Vinnie's eyes opened immediately, starring at the two women.

"Well, what do I have here?" Vinnie began, "When Charley's not in my dreams, I guess the ol'Vin-man can play!"

"My god Vince, even after all these years you still think with the wrong head!" Said Malice, "You haven't changed a bit motor-head!"

Vinnie stood up and stared at her, he recognized her immediately, "Chass? Is that you?"

Malice smiled, "Yeah, it's me Vince."

"What happened to your hair?" Vinnie asked as he rubbed his head, "It's short and black, but it was long and white. And your eyes, you had blue eyes the last time I saw you. Who's the elf? Hey! Wait a minute, aren't you dead?"

"It's a long story Bro."

"A really really long story." Said Lola.

Charley sat at Vinnie's side on the bed, "I'm so glad you're OK."

"Charley-baby, this is my sister Chassie." Said Vinnie.

"I've already met her." Said Charley.

Vinnie looked at his watch on his right arm, "OH MY GOD! IT'S 1:29 IN THE MORNING! I MISSED THE MILLENIUM PARTY AT THE BAR! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?"

"That's another long story." Said Charley.

"Yeah, you might not like what you here." Said Malice as she began to hold the side of her body; spasm of pain started to fill her mind. Throttle noticed the agonizing look on her face.

"Chassie, are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…in …a …minute." Malice would have collapsed to the ground, but Throttle had caught her just in time.

Vinnie jumped out of bed and reached his sister's side, "What happened to her?"

"I guess that demon did a lot more damage to her than I thought." Voiced Throttle.

"What demon?" Vinnie asked again.

Throttle placed Malice on the bed where Vinnie was moments before. As Vinnie stood with Charley, he finally saw the red bandage and dried green blood on his left arm.

"Would someone please tell me what happened and where was this mamajama when it happened?" Vinnie shouted dazed and confused.

Charley took him by the other arm; "I'll explain everything to you later."

Lola stared at Malice.

"She's not waking up." Said Throttle.

"Well it's not magic." Said Lola.

She unzipped Malice's burned jacket and with the help of Throttle, took it off of her. She felt around her chest and shook her head.

"She has a couple of broken ribs and her fur has been burned off, but I'm not a doctor. These wounds were done by a being of pure demi-god magic, I can't help her with my magic." Lola said with a frown, "We just have to let her sleep and hope that her power will heal her and wake her."

Chassie slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Throttle and Vinnie where asleep on the chairs that were beside her bed. She nudged Throttle who lazily woke up.

"What happened?" She asked him with a soft voice.

"You collapsed two days ago. Lola thinks you have a few broken ribs."

Chassie slowly moved her hands around her chest and felt at least four broken ribs and the rest were bruised. Some of her fur had been burned off and left a few boils in its place. With her doctor training, she could tell that she was badly injured.

"I guess I'm not moving for a while."

"So…you're not coming back home with me?" Lola asked as she entered the room.

"No, I have to stay here and tie up a few loose ends."

"Your Matron will not like this." Said Lola.

"I really don't care." Responded Chassie.

"Well, you take care and I'll see you when you get back, and don't take too long." Lola said, as she was about to hug her, but decided it was not a wise choice. They griped hands instead as Vinnie woke up.

"Oh, and get the word around that I'll be going after Dumas when I get back home." Said Chassie.

"Who's Dumas?" Asked Vinnie.

"No problems my soul sister, be bad." And With that, Lola left the room.

"How is she getting back?" Asked Vinnie.

"She'll use her magic. Her entire family are the most powerful wizards that Torra had ever produced." Said Chassie.

"And those red wizards weren't?" Questioned Throttle.

"There are more red wizards than in Lola's family. That makes them equal." Answered Chassie.

"So…now that we're all together again, will you now tell us why they call you Malice, how you got mixed up with those evil elves, what happened to your face, and how you got all these special powers and the sword?" Asked Throttle.

"That's a secret I'll tell you one day, but not today. Now, I just want to be with the company of my family and just forget my past." Said Chassie has she took hold of Throttle's and Vinnie's hands.

"I'm glad you're back with us Chassie." Said Vinnie.

"Yeah, me too." She responded.

"Um Chassie, back in the cave, you weren't really going to kill me…were you?" Asked Throttle.

Chassie smiled, "I'll just let you ponder that for a while."

_**Great! Now it's over! Wonderful! We all live happily ever after. This suck I don't get to kill anymore!**_

_**Not until the next story.**_

_**Oh…I get to kill?**_

_**Yes, lots of killings.**_


End file.
